


Practice

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having spent the majority of her life since young childhood alone, Rey’s sexual education is lacking somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“You mean you’ve never…?” Jessika’s eyes widened.  
  
Rey blinked. “Never what?”  
  
[---]  
  
The concept was somewhat foreign to her.  
  
Rey knew what procreation was. She knew that it was designed to create children. She knew that it was also fairly pleasurable, since she had heard of people doing it under circumstances that were decidedly not for procreation.  
  
She also knew that it wasn’t something generally talked about in any meaningful detail in public. And not in front of children, when it was.  
  
The other scavengers on Jakku were the only beings that Rey had any prolonged contact with at any given time. And given that when she saw them it was at their respective work tables prepping their day’s work for trade, there wasn’t always much room for idle chatter unless one could pull it off without distraction.  
  
And so Rey’s knowledge of procreation came mostly from broken conversation from whispered conversations that weren’t meant to be overheard. Drunkards walking down the street and chortling innuendo with one another. As there were a lack of humans on Jakku, most of what she had heard might not even apply to her species; as it was, the only reason she knew why she’d starting bleeding as a young girl (inconsistently, thanks to unreliable and inconsistent nutrition) was because another scavenger had had contact with humans before, and he’d been kind enough to educate her.  
  
But other than that, she knew very little.  
  
[---]  
  
“And it… feels good?”  
  
Jessika nodded slowly, eyes wide with the emphasis she seemed to be trying to telepathically communicate to Rey.  
  
“Yeah, it does.”  
  
[---]  
  
With her limited knowledge, it had never occurred to Rey that one could perform any sort of sexual acts on one’s self.  
  
It sounded simple enough, the way that Jessika put it. You touch yourself, and it felt good.  
  
Really good.  
  
So Rey tried.  
  
That night, she laid in bed in the small room in the new base the Alliance had relocated to following the destruction of the Star Killer base, and she slipped her hand between her legs.  
  
It felt strange. Not embarrassing, per se, but a bit… Awkward. The only time her hand had ever traveled that far low before was on the rare occasions that she actually had a chance to wash up. Those instances had always been purely utilitarian in nature, never for pleasure.  
  
After maybe ten minutes of cautious rubbing, Rey frowned and withdrew her hand. This didn’t feel nearly as good as Jessika had promised.  
  
[---]  
  
“It didn’t work.”  
  
“Well, what did you do?”  
  
Rey’s explanation was so quiet that Jessika had to lean in to hear it. Once she’d finished, the pilot sighed.  
  
“You weren’t kidding when you said you were inexperienced.”  
  
Jessika explained where, precisely, Rey needed to be touching to get results.  
  
Rey decided another go couldn’t hurt.  
  
[---]  
  
It _did_ feel good.  
  
Rey felt something more this time, a sensation that was a bit more obvious than before. Jessika hadn’t been wrong; the right location made all the difference. She felt considerably warmer, flushed, and just… Different. She’d never experienced a sensation like this before.  
  
But even going like this for a few minutes, even after slipping a hand under her nightshirt to brush against her breasts, it still didn’t seem to be as intense as Jessika had promised. What Jessika had said was meant to happen, eventually, was supposed to be enough to take her breath away.  
  
And she still wasn’t feeling it.  
  
[---]  
  
She explained the problem the next day.  
  
Jessika rolled her eyes. “Well, you can’t just… _Poke_ at it for a few minutes and then give up. You have to be patient.”  
  
Rey sighed, frustrated. She’d been patient for most of her life, and it wasn’t coming to her as easily as it used to. “What’s the point, then?”  
  
“You’ll see. I promise- it’s worth it.”  
  
[---]  
  
As Poe told her once, “Third time’s the charm.”  
  
So she tried again.  
  
She glanced, somewhat awkwardly, at some of the holovids Jessika had recommended. They’d gone a ways to arousing her somewhat, but no more so than she’d been on her previous attempts.  
  
Jessika had told her that sometimes people psyched themselves out. Sometimes they just got stressed out and had trouble getting where they needed to go. Sometimes they just over-thought it a bit too much.  
  
It might help, she had suggested, if Rey pretended that it was someone else was touching her.  
  
_Pretend it’s someone else. I can do that._  
  
A litany of faces passed through her brain: Some she knew, some she didn’t, some she rejected immediately, some she lingered on. She tried to forget where she was, that it was her hand and her fingers working diligently at her clit, tried to imagine that she was in the midst of something intimate with someone she wanted to be with.  
And she worked at it. She worked at it for quite a while, even mimicking the way some of the women in those holos moved in an attempt to encourage the intensity of what they appeared to be feeling. Rey got close, everything below the waist was _burning_ with want for something that she just couldn’t seem to achieve.  
  
After forty-five solid minutes, hot and tired, she gave up.  
  
It wasn’t working. She couldn’t pretend that it was anything but her hand, and she couldn’t pretend that she was anything but alone.  
  
And she’d been there long enough.  
  
[---]  
  
Jessika wasn’t sure what the nervous look on Rey’s face meant the next morning in the canteen.  
  
She’d been following this little sexual exploration adventure with considerable interest. In all honesty, Rey had to be the first person she’d met who’d had so much trouble achieving an orgasm (especially for a virgin. She’d come in record time the first time her dorm mate had stuck their hand up her skirt back at the Academy).  
  
Not that she would offer up that particular judgment. In her experience, anything that came off as unnecessarily critical tended to kill arousal before it started.  
  
“Didn’t work?”  
  
Rey shook her head.  
  
Jessika scratched her head, frowning. “Hell. And here I thought those holos would do the trick.”  
  
“They were interesting.” Rey was probably one of the few people who could say that with a straight face. “But I don’t think this is working for me. I think-” her mouth clamped shut, like she’d almost said something she shouldn’t.  
  
Jessika leaned forward. “You think…?”  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
“Aw, come on, you can tell me! Is it something you need?”  
  
Rey’s cheeks colored a bit. “You could say that.”  
  
“Well, what is it?” Now Jessika just _needed_ to know. She wondered if maybe this was going to go in the direction of- shall we say- masturbatory aids, because no, really, she had a few, and if borrowing them creeped Rey out then she could always find her a new one to use. Or she could get creative and-  
  
“A partner.”  
  
Jessika blinked. “What?”  
  
Rey’s cheeks had gone completely red _._ “A partner. I don’t think doing it alone works for me. I think I need help from someone else.”  
  
It took Jessika a good minute or two to process what Rey was actually asking her- she’d spent those moments considering who might be willing to help Rey out on a whim, considering Dameron at first but then considering that his new- ahem- _friend_ might take issue with that, then running through a couple of other pilots whom she thought might express some interest-  
  
And then, then it hit.  
  
“Me?”  
  
Rey was stock-still, cheeks still red, eyes wide, fingers knotted into the fabric of her pants. Clearly she had given this a great deal of thought, and clearly how Jessika responded to this particular request would determine whether or not the poor girl died of embarrassment in the middle of the canteen or not.  
  
She certainly didn’t want that on her conscience.  
  
“Well,” Jessika said, a grin slowly spreading across her lips, “I don’t see why not.”  
  
[---]  
  
That night, they gave it a go.  
  
And maybe it was Jessika’s experience, or maybe Rey had been correct in her deduction that masturbation wasn’t as effective for her as it might be for others, but it took about ten minutes before finally-  
  
“Oh. _Oh!_ ”  
  
“See? I told you.”  
  
-End


End file.
